Dognapper Catchers
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UP!When Scooby witnesses a dog being dognapped. The gang investigate ghosts, dognappings,and what happens when your second cousin comes over. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Dognapped

Dognapper catchers.  
  
By: Dreamdog  
  
It was a chilly night; Scooby-Doo was sleep walking toward the refrigerator again. But all of a sudden he wakes up to here the barking of a young basset hound. Quick as lightning Scooby runs to the nearest window to see a basset being dragged away by the ears into nearby woods. As soon as Scooby sees this, he runs over to wake Shaggy. "Like, what is it Scoob?" asks Shaggy. "Ri Raw ra Rasset reing rograpped". "Like you saw a basset being dog-napped?" "Ruh huh!" "Okay so did you like see who took her away?" asks shaggy. "Rope" says Scooby sadly. "Ri Ronly raw ra radow" whimpers Scooby. "Well like okay we will like call up the gang" Shaggy picks up the phone and dials: {603} 742-5629. "Like hi, Daph" "Shaggy, is that you? Now listen if you woke me up to ask me were the chili Scooby snacks are I am really going to be mad and sue you for all the pizzas you have!" Daphne says in a sleepy and cranky voice. "Like calm down Daphne I did not even know there was such things, but uh were are they?" says the nutty boy. "I have them but if you didn't call for that why did you call?" she asks." Like Scooby has like witnessed a like dog napping." He answers. "Jeepers" she exclaimed. "So like can you call Fred and Velma?" He asks. "Well sure but why can't you call them?" ask the young girl. "I like have to like comfort Scoob he is whimpering his head off." He says. "Poor thing" she says sadly. Daphne calls up the gang and explained all that Shaggy said that Scooby said. Fred drove the Mystery Machine to pick up Shaggy and Scooby then they reviewed the clues again. "Ren ri raw ra radow ragging rer ra ray!" Scooby says sadly. "Jinkies" exclaims Velma. "You are sure you did not just see the owner walking her?" Fred asks. "Ro, ri raw rer reing rograpped." He explains "Okay, okay, we will go investigate were you saw it." 


	2. Haunted Forest

The gang goes to where Scooby had seen the poor basset hound being dragged away. "I do not see anything that might be a clue." Says Velma. "Well I guess all we can do is go to HQ and think about it." Sigh Fred. "Ri rill rot ro, re rould ro rinto re roods." Scooby orders. "Like no way man like that forest is filled with snakes, bats, freaky looking owls, and probably unfriendly shadow dognappers." Shouts the nutty boy. 'Rould rou ro rit ror ra rooby rack?" he cons. "Like, Jinkies, Jeepers and Zoiks, usually Daphne or Velma says that!" He exclaims, "Res rut rill rou ro rit?" he asks "Well like okay."  
  
The gang went into the forest. Once in a while Shaggy would freak out but all the time Scooby was brave. "Jeepers, this place is creepy!" Daphne exclaims, "Yes such odd shaped trees!" says Velma enthusiastically. "Imagine if the trees would become alive and walk around." Daphne says eerily. "Oh Daphne that's silly" scolds Velma. But all of a sudden Freddie saw something move. "Hey, what was that?" Fred asked a little bit startled. "What was what?" Shaggy asks. "I thought I saw something" Daphne sees something that makes her want to scream but she stayed calm.  
  
Velma had her back to Daphne. "Velma, you said that there was no such thing as trees that walk and move." She says slowly. "Yes," she says a bit confused. "Then what is that?" Daphne screams. Velma turns around slowly, she was terrified with what she saw but did not scream. By now Fred Shaggy and Scooby had turned around. As soon as Fred saw this he yelled, "RUN" "Like the trees are like alive!" Shaggy shouts. The gang all jumps on Velma. 


	3. In the Woods

Once the gang stops they start to see the moving trees. Velma start to notice a strange almost squeaky sound, yet she does not want to do anything yet. All of a sudden Freddie remembers that lately people have been seeing strange thing and sometime even GHOST!  
  
"Hey guys I just realized that we are in Haunted forest" He says. "Jeepers, Why do they call it that?" asks Daphne. "If, I read correctly, it is because when Coolsville Was first founded the settlers thought this place was haunted." Velma informed them. "Like why did I let my self let my parents buy me a house near Haunted forest?" Shaggy asks himself. The gang after discusses all that the saw and heard they decide to get out of the forest and think about it at HQ.  
  
Fred pulled up the Mystery Machine into their little driveway; they had quite a nice little fort there. They had lot of things in there; they had books, a computer, a chemistry set and lots of other gadgets. Once they were inside they had a little snack and went to work reading, talking and doing research. "People have been seeing ghost I that forest, creepy." Daphne says. "Yes I read about it in the newspaper." Says Velma.  
  
"Velma you said that you heard a squeaky sound, do you have any idea of what it was?" Fred asked interestedly. "Nope not quite yet but I am working on it" Velma says slightly confused. They discuss more stuff and do more research. They decide that tomorrow they will go back to the haunted forest and do a little more looking around.  
  
"Well we have done all we can do for a while, why do we have to eat some thing eat Pete pizza parlor?" suggests Freddie. Well for Shaggy and Scooby it was just a something. The things they put on their pizzas are: two Scoops of chocolate ice cream, five scoops of butterscotch ice cream, three bottles of caramel, eight jars of hot sauce, four bottles of olive oil.  
  
Shaggy take a bite of the pizza he made and remarks "That was goooood!" Fred Velma and Daphne all barf.  
  
Later in the day the gang goes back but they do not see the moving trees. "Like aren't these like strange looking trees?" Shaggy remarks. The gang looks around some of the odd shape trees. "Hey what is this?" Fred asks. Velma comes over and inspects what Fred found. "Looks like a strangely shaped Oil can!" she deduces Velma. "Like what would a oil can be doing in a haunted forest?" Shaggy asks. "I do not know but 'd sure like to find out." Freddie says suspiciously.  
  
"Like why don't we look in the like newspaper to see if there is anything in the lost and found on the basset and if it says anything about the owners then we can see them and ask them questions?" suggest Shaggy. "Great idea Shaggy!" Fred says excitedly. Freddie grabs the newspaper and starts reading, in two minutes he finds something. "What does it say Freddie?" Daphne asks. 'It says: lost one adorable tri-color female basset hound, four years old answers to the name Cookie. Last seen two days ago. We miss her very much. If seen Call:{603} 498-2543 or come to 27 Dogwood Lane." Fred reads. "Well I guess we should go to 27 Dogwood Lane." Daphne says.  
  
The gang goes to 27 Dogwood Lane, when they pull up they see a very nice brick house with a large yard and colorful garden. The go up the steps and ring the doorbell. A well-built man opens the door probably in his early forties. The gang told him what Scooby had said. 


	4. What happened to ScoobyDumb?

"Oh dear my poor Cookie! Dognapped!" His wife Sarah says sadly. The gang assure her that they will try to find their basset hound. The tell the couple all they know, they told them about the oilcan. Then the owners of the poor basset state some information. They say that there was one person who had seen Cookie but was not able to catch her and then about the dogsitter who was the last person to see poor Cookie. The name of the dogsitter is Amy Cats and her address is 42 Catskill Drive. The gang went to visit Miss Amy Cats at 42 Catskill drive. Daphne rings the doorbell.  
  
"Hello, we came to find out about the missing basset named Cookie, which, we believe you dogsat." Fred says nicely.  
  
"Yes." She says. She invites the gang in. She seems a little suspicious to the gang, she had shifty eyes and just didn't seem right but the gang was polite. "We believe you were the last one to see Cookie. Is that true?" Daphne asks politely.  
  
"Yes, I had just put her out." Miss Cats answers.  
  
"How did you first know when she was being dognapped?" asks Freddie  
  
"Reah row rid ru rist ro ren re ras reing rograpped?" parrots Scooby.  
  
"I heard her yelping when I looked out she was gone." Amy informs them.  
  
"About what time was this?" Velma asks her.  
  
"I am not sure." Miss Cats answers.  
  
Daphne's cell phone starts ringing. She takes it out and answers it.  
  
"Hello" she answers politely. "Oh! That's horrible! I am very sad to hear it. Okay I'll tell him. Good-bye." Daphne talks on the phone. She looks to Fred with a worried look.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Fred asks Daphne a little worried.  
  
"That was Scooby's dad calling. He wanted me to tell Scooby that Scooby- Dumb has been dognapped."  
  
"Rograpped?" Scooby barks.  
  
"Jeepers! What a sad day for Scooby!" Daphne says sympathetically.  
  
The gang goes back to HQ and think things over but really they had no progress. Daphne looks at her watch, it is 2:30. "Jeepers, its two thirty already! I am having my hair done at two fort-five, I'd better be going because I need to take the bus." Daphne says quickly.  
  
"I'll take you." Fred offers. "Thanks Freddie." Daphne says thankfully.  
  
Fred gets into the car with Daphne and drives away.  
  
"The salons name is: Coolsville Hair Salon, its on 26 Lakewood Avenue." Daphne informs him.  
  
"Poor Scooby." Fred finally says.  
  
"I know, first seeing the basset being dognapped is bad a enough and now his brother, its terrible." Daphne says sadly. "Yeah, well here you are." Fred says even sadder then Daphne. "Thanks again, Freddie." Daphne says quietly. Fred drives away.  
  
Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go back to the Harrison's to find out the name and address of the person who saw somebody dragging cookie away.  
  
"The name of the person is Mrs. Sonja Anderson and she lives on 59 Bassetsrule Street, she aid it was somebody very strange." Mrs. Harrison in forms them.  
  
By now it is 3:30.  
  
"Do you think we should go pick up Daphne from the hair salon?" Velma asks.  
  
"That a good idea then we can take her with us to visit Mrs. Anderson" Fred says excitedly.  
  
The gang goes to the salon to find Daphne waiting for the bus.  
  
"Hi guys, I did not think you would come" Daphne says happily  
  
"You didn't think we would leave you here?" Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"We were just like going to see if we could like get some information from the lady who saw Cookie walked by somebody who was very strange." Fred informs her  
  
"That's a good idea to ask her a few questions." says Daphne  
  
The gang goes over to Mrs. Andersons house to find that nobody's there.  
  
"I wonder were she is?" Fred says wonderingly.  
  
"Maybe she, like, went to work?" Shaggy suggests.  
  
"I guess so but Mrs. Harrison did not say any thing about her working." Fred says suspiciously. The gang tries the door and it is unlocked. They open the door and right away Velma notices something.  
  
"Jinkies! Look at these footprints!" Velma says interestedly.  
  
"What about them there just footprints?" Fred answers.  
  
"Well see they lead to the kitchen then some more come through the door and also go to the kitchen then the other then her footprints seem to smear almost as if she had been dragged away!"  
  
Scooby goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Ri round ra rue! Ri round ra rue!" Scooby barks  
  
"Hey Scooby found a clue" Daphne repeats  
  
The gang goes into the kitchen to find a bottle broken on the floor. "Jinkies! What is that?" Velma asks interestedly  
  
Freddie care fully picks up the broken glass.  
  
"It looks like a bottle of nock-out drops!" Fred informs them.  
  
"Jeepers, you don't think she's been kidnapped, do you?" Daphne asks frightened voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so. The kidnapper would have used the nock-out drops to knock her out then dragged her away." Velma answered.  
  
The gang goes back to HQ to do more work. 


	5. The Chief

"I think we should go back to the woods." Fred finally says.  
  
"Me too, there is something very strange about those trees." Velma adds.  
  
It is 5:45.  
  
"Like I can't. I have to like go home for dinner." Shaggy says  
  
"Reah, re roo!" barks Scooby. "All right," Freddie gives in. "we can take a few minutes off for dinner."  
  
"Like, you better make that a few hours, Fred!" Shaggy says.  
  
"Okay," Freddie says putting his hands in the air. "we'll meet back tomorrow. Bright and early!"  
  
Everybody goes their separate ways.  
  
Shaggy is with his parents.  
  
"So, What have you been doing all day dear?" Ask Marjorie Rogers.  
  
"Like the gang and I have been like solving a totally creepy mystery." Shaggy answers  
  
"Oh that delightful honey." Comments Mrs. Rogers.  
  
"Yes I always say there is nothing like a good mystery!" Starts Mister Roger." But what is the mystery?"  
  
"Like it is creepy that's what it is!" Shaggy answer  
  
"Yes, but what exactly is the problem?" Mr. Rogers asks.  
  
"Like dognappings." He answers with his mouth full.  
  
"Oh, as you said creepy, whose been dognapped" Mister Rogers asks.  
  
"A basset hound and Scooby dumb." Shaggy answers.  
  
"Scooby-Dumb, isn't he Scooby's Brother?" Mrs. Rogers asks.  
  
"Like, yup!" Shaggy informs her.  
  
"Poor Scooby he must feel terrible!" Marjorie sympathizes. ************************************************************************  
  
Daphne Velma and Fred went to the drive-in at the Chinese restaurant and then went to eat it at the park.  
  
"Boy, this sure is a weird mystery" Freddie says  
  
"Yes, I am still puzzled about those trees" Velma says confused.  
  
"If you ask me, the place is haunted!" Daphne states.  
  
"It seems that way but I am not sure." Fred says  
  
"Hey where is Scooby?" Velma asks.  
  
"I think he when to the pizza parlor." Answers Daphne.  
  
The three go on chatting and eating.  
  
It is 7:15 and the whole gang goes back to the tree house.  
  
"Like where are the Scooby snacks?" asks Shaggy.  
  
"Why we are not going anywhere creepy so why would you want the Scooby snacks?' Daphne asks.  
  
"Like we have a window." Shaggy answers.  
  
"Huh?" Daphne wonders.  
  
"Like it is creeeepy outside!" Shaggy says  
  
"Oh, well here's two but you will have to jump for it." Daphne says  
  
Daphne throws the Scooby snack in the air but Scooby and Shaggy jump at the same time and the each got a Scooby snack. The Scooby snacks were together and shaggy hit his head against Scooby head. They say nothing.  
  
"Like ow." Shaggy finally says.  
  
"Hey, Shaggy are you alright?" Fred asks  
  
Daphne is next to Scooby.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asks Scooby softly.  
  
"Ri reed ra rooby rack." Scooby says sadly  
  
"Okay" Daphne says as she put one in front of his mouth.  
  
Scooby gobbles down the Scooby snack.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Daphne asks  
  
"Ruh huh, Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby barks.  
  
Everybody laughs.  
  
"Do you think there will be more monsters?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Like I hope not!" Shaggy comment.  
  
"I don't know we still have a long way to go." Velma sighs.  
  
"It is late, I think we should all go home to bed." Fred announces.  
  
"That might be a good idea well need to get up early to go to the woods." Velma adds.  
  
They all go home and straight to bed.  
  
All through the night Velma had bad dreams so she gets up to have a glass of milk.  
  
"What a pretty night." She says to herself.  
  
Her house was across town from Shaggy's but she could still see a little bit of the forest. Something was still bothering her about those trees, with such odd shapes and then they move. Something just did not fit in.  
  
Fred could not sleep either he just lay there in his bed. Even though he was not a sleep he was dreaming, dreaming about the oilcan, dreaming about Miss Cats, Just thinking about the Mystery.  
  
Daphne also lay there thinking and dreaming. She was thinking about Scooby- Dumb and Cookie, she could almost see them locked up whimpering and yelping. She was worried but smiled for a minute thinking about how much fun they had had with Scooby-Dumb.  
  
Shaggy also lay there but he was the most worried, he was thinking about his best Friend Scooby-Doo. He was worried about Scooby because he had seemed so sad about everything. He hoped that Scooby would get over and that all would get right.  
  
After a while they all fall asleep but they still have dreams about it all. They hoped that they could solve the mystery.  
  
It is 7:30 in the morning. The whole gang got up at the same time.  
  
They all meet back at the tree house. The discuss all they knew again then started planning when they were going to the haunted forest.  
  
"Like, I think we should go a little later." Shaggy says.  
  
"Why?" Freddie asks  
  
"Well like I do not really want to go but you will probably like force me so this is the best I can do!" Shaggy answers.  
  
"Whatever!" Fred finishes  
  
"Maybe we should wait a little while." Velma suggests.  
  
"Why?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Well it is pretty dark out and it would be easier to go when there is more sun." She informs them.  
  
"Like Velma is right!" Shaggy starts.  
  
"Okay we will wait until it is lighter outside and then go." Fred says.  
  
It is already 8:00 and it is lighter out.  
  
"I think it is alright now!" Fred says.  
  
"Yes I think so too." Velma adds.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Daphne says.  
  
The gang get into the Mystery Machine and drive away. When they get there they start looking around.  
  
"Do you think we will see those creepy moving trees again?" Daphne asks.  
  
"I do not know but I hope we do." Velma answers.  
  
"Like why?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Well they is still something I find very strange but I do not know what it is." She replies  
  
all of a sudden they do see the moving trees but they were not making any noise as they were before. They escape the trees but they see a truck hidden in the brush.  
  
"Hey what is this truck doing?" Fred asks.  
  
"I do not know but it probably just belong to someone who takes care of the trail." Velma answers.  
  
"Well okay, come on let search for clues." Fred says.  
  
"Clues? Dum dum dum dum." Says a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey were did that come from?" Fred asks.  
  
"If you ask me I think it came from the truck." Daphne answers.  
  
The gang takes of the sheet over the contents of the truck and there sits Scooby-dumb!  
  
"Scooby-Dumb!!!" everyone says together happily.  
  
But all of a sudden they see a ghost of some Indian. They are so scared that they all run out of the forest.  
  
Back in town they meet a man.  
  
"Hey what are you all running for kids?" The man asks.  
  
"We saw a ghost of some Indian!!!" Fred says scared out of his wits.  
  
"Oh that makes sense that was the ghost of Chief-Sit-On-The-Fire-And-Put-It- Out." the man starts. "He has been seen around here lately."  
  
"Hey, like, does make sense, like, think I saw his butt smoking!" Shaggy exclaims. 


	6. Little Daphne

The gang goes back to the front of the forest but do not go in.  
  
"Jeepers!!!! I thought the only ghost we would see would be those trees!" Daphne remarks.  
  
"Me too, but I guess we were wrong." Velma says.  
  
"Yeah, guess we were all fooled but now onto important stuff." Fred starts. "How did you get dognapped Scooby-dumb?" Fred asks.  
  
"Dum, well huh...huh first I was playing dress up." Scooby-dumb say dumbly.  
  
"Hold it, I thought only girls dress up?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Girls and dogs I guess." Fred answers. "Go on Scooby-dumb."  
  
"Okay-dokey, I was um play dress up and um this guy forced some um nock out drops down my um throat." He answers.  
  
"Okay so that confirms that the person that kidnapped Sonja Anderson is also the dognapper." Velma says.  
  
"Yeah well that does make sense because Sonja would have seen who it was who dognapped Cookie." Fred adds.  
  
"Reah." Scooby says.  
  
"Hey Scooby-dumb did you see a young basset hound went you were dognapped?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Nope." Scooby-Dumb answers.  
  
"Then he must have another hideout." Daphne says.  
  
"How do you know that it is a man it could be a girl or there could be a group!" Fred complains.  
  
"It was just a guess I made, whatever." She answers.  
  
The gang goes back to the tree house with Scooby-dumb to find out more about the dognapper but Scooby goes to his dads house to tell them about finding Scooby-dumb. He says that after he had been dognapped the person just put him in the truck and left him there over night. H also says that whoever took him was just a dark shadow.  
  
"Well finally we are getting somewhere." Fred says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Velma asks.  
  
"I mean we found Scooby-dumb." Fred answers  
  
"Oh, I thought I thought you found a clue." Velma says quietly.  
  
"Now come on where would we find any clues here?" Daphne scolds.  
  
"Like right there." Shaggy answers.  
  
"What??" Daphne asks.  
  
Shaggy picks up a piece of paper.  
  
"It looks like some kind of note." Fred says  
  
"Yes, but it seems like a dog wrote it" Velma adds.  
  
"Yeah, I can make out a word of it." Daphne comments. "Oh Jeepers! You don't think poor Cookie wrote this?"  
  
"I think so, but lets not tell Scooby about this he would be broken hearted." Velma starts. "Scooby-dumb can you translate this for us?"  
  
"Sorry, no can do, didn't finish school huh huh huh!" Scooby-dumb says dumbly.  
  
"Darn, well I guess we will have to set it a side for a while."  
  
"Quick let's hide the note!" Velma says eagerly.  
  
"I know just where to put it!" Daphne says quickly.  
  
"Like where?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Well you know that Scooby does not like clams." Daphne states.  
  
"Yeah." Shaggy says. "Like so what?"  
  
"You remember that last week we went to the beach to dig clams so we still have them and that means that we can hide the note there!" Daphne explains.  
  
"Yeah Scooby would never go near those clams." Velma says  
  
They hide the note in the bucket of clams and go to Scooby's parent house to pick Scooby up.  
  
"I think we should go back to the woods." Says bravely.  
  
"Ah Freddie, you said that you would take us to the beach" Daphne reminds Fred.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Fred remembers. "Okay I will take you today and to the wood tomorrow."  
  
Fred's cell phone starts to ring. He takes it out of his jacket pocket  
  
"Hello." He answers.  
  
"Hello darling." Says the person on the phone.  
  
"Oh hi mom." Fred says nicely.  
  
"Honey I just called to tell you that you're cousin and his little girl are coming over ."  
  
"Oh you mean little Daphne?" Fred asks.  
  
"Yes little Daphne." She answers.  
  
Fred really liked his second cousin Daphne. Even though there were second cousins she always called him 'Uncle Freddie'. Fred gets of the phone and tells the gang the good news.  
  
"Like I am like so glad to here that she is coming." Shaggy starts. "Like your cousin Daphne sound like so much fun!" 


	7. In The Woods Once Again

"So when is she coming?" Velma asks.  
  
"I don't know, but I can find out tonight." Fred answers.  
  
"Like how old is like little Daphne now?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Five or six, I think." Fred informs them.  
  
"Ah Daphne what time is the Dance tonight?" Fred asks.  
  
"I think it is at seven-thirty." Daphne answers.  
  
It is 6:45 and the gang has gone home to get ready for the dance at the beach. They had planed to meet at seven and have a picnic just before the dance. Daphne wore a wavy dress of light purple and a light green scarf. Velma put on a red pleated skirt and light orange sweater with a white t- shirt underneath. Freddie had a very light blue t-shirt and darker blue pants and an orange ascot. Shaggy had a freshly ironed green t-shirt with brown pants and Scooby had polished his dog tag and brushed his coat. The gang meets in front of HQ.  
  
"Jeepers Shaggy you ironed your shirt." Daphne says as she touches the shirt. "Ouch it is hot!"  
  
"Like sorry Daphne!" Shaggy says.  
  
"Well come on let get going." Fred starts. "Scooby do you have the food for the picnic?"  
  
"Reah!" Scooby says as he licks his lips.  
  
They all get in the mystery machine and drive too the beach. Once they are at the beach the start to eat.  
  
After they finish eating the band and more people start to come.  
  
"Hey Daphne do you want to dance?" Fred asks.  
  
"Sure Freddie." She answers.  
  
"Would you like to dance Shaggy?" Velma asks.  
  
"Like not especially." Shaggy answers.  
  
"Shaggy!" Velma says sternly.  
  
"Alright, already." Shaggy gives in.  
  
"Oh, Poor Scooby he has nobody to dance with." Daphne says sadly to Fred.  
  
"Not for long." Freddie says as a pretty young German Shepherd starts towards Scooby.  
  
"Hello their, cutie." She says as she approaches Scooby.  
  
"Rutie? Roh-roy." Scooby says quietly.  
  
"Ru, rou rant ro rance?" Scooby offer shyly only because he wanted to be polite.  
  
"Sure." She says nicely.  
  
Scooby and the German shepherd go on dancing.  
  
"Hey, Shaggy where is Scooby dumb?" Velma asks.  
  
"Like I think he just like stayed home." Shaggy answer.  
  
The party soon ends and they gang all goes home. When Freddie get home he asks his parents when his cousin Nathan and little Daphne were coming over.  
  
"They are coming over tomorrow." Mrs. Jones informs Fred. "Oh and you might have to take Daphne with you where ever you are going tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Fred asks.  
  
"Well, we all have to go to a meeting at City Hall about having a zoo in the city and we wouldn't want little Daphne to get bored." She answers.  
  
"No way." Fred says.  
  
"Now Freddie, be reasonable I thought you like little Daphne." She states.  
  
"I do but tomorrow we are going into the forest and last we saw a ghost. She might get scared." Fred says.  
  
"Freddie." She says sternly.  
  
"Alright!" Fred gives in.  
  
Later in the night Fred calls up the rest of the gang and tells them about having to take little Daphne with them to the forest. At 5:30 the next day a green van drives up in the Jones's driveway, a young man comes out and opens up the back door and carries out a little girl who was fast asleep. It was Fred's cousin and little Daphne, also comes out a young woman she was the wife of Fred cousin her name is Ashley. Fred and his mom and dad came outside to greet them. Since little Daphne is still asleep they took her in the house and put her on the sofa so that she could sleep. At 9:00 little Daphne finally starts to wake up, when her eyes are finally open she sees Freddie walking by.  
  
"Uncle Freddie!" she says as she jumps up.  
  
Freddie walks over to her and picks her up.  
  
"My you slept late!" He says jokingly as he gives her a hug.  
  
"Well don't blame me. My Mommy and Daddy woke me up at 3:30!" She says.  
  
"Hey let me ask you a question. Would you mind going with the gang and me to a haunted forest and the ghost of chief sit-on-the-fire-and-put-out?" Fred asks.  
  
"That a funny name!" she says as she laughs.  
  
"I know." Fred says with a little smile. "But would you mind?"  
  
"No, it sounds like fun!" She answers.  
  
"Alright. Hey when did you get into you clothes?" Fred asks.  
  
"At three-thirty in the morning!" She answers.  
  
"Oh, and did you have breakfast at three- thirty in the morning also?" Fred asks playfully.  
  
"No, I'm starving." She answers.  
  
"Okay, lets go get something to eat!" Fred says as he takes her to the kitchen.  
  
After breakfast Freddie takes her to see the rest of the gang.  
  
When Freddie and little Daphne got to Shaggy's house Scooby ran outside and started to lick little Daphne's face.  
  
"Ru rid rot rash roar race." Scooby says as he finishes licking her face.  
  
"What did Scooby say?" Little Daphne asks.  
  
"Like he said you did not like wash your face and like he did it for you." Shaggy answers.  
  
Everybody laughs.  
  
"Uncle Freddie, when are we going to the haunted forest?" She asks.  
  
"Wait I did not know that you were going to the forest with us." Velma states.  
  
"Her parents went to a meeting at City Hall." Fred says.  
  
"Well I have to worn you it is really creepy in there." Daphne says.  
  
"Reah roving rees." Scooby adds.  
  
"Oh goody!" She says excitedly.  
  
"Like let's go to the park and relax for a while." Shaggy suggests.  
  
"Good idea." Fred answers.  
  
They all go to the park and relax for a while and then go to the malt shop and get sundaes and milkshakes.  
  
"Well I think it is time to go." Fred says.  
  
"Like, go where?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"The forest silly." Velma informs him.  
  
"Like great." Shaggy says unhappily.  
  
The gang goes in front of the forest but do not go in yet.  
  
"Come on Scooby." Fred says as he tries to get Scooby to come with them into the forest.  
  
"Ro." Scooby says firmly as he crosses his paws.  
  
"Well we have only one alternative. We will put you on a leash!" Fred says as he grabs some rope from the back of the mystery machine. Freddie ties the rope to Scooby's collar.  
  
"Okay let go." Daphne Says.  
  
"Wow it's creepy in her." Little Daphne remarks.  
  
"Didn't I tell you." Daphne states playfully.  
  
All of a sudden they see chief –sit-on-the- fire-and-put-it-out again but they do not run yet because another Indian comes, the other Indian is small.  
  
"Ug." The chief starts.  
  
"Ug." The little Indian parrots.  
  
"Ug." The chief says again.  
  
"Ug." The little Indian also says.  
  
"Ug." The chief says once again.  
  
"Ugga." The little Indian says.  
  
"Don't change the subject!" The chief complains.  
  
After hearing this the gang all runs in different directions. Since Freddie had let go of Scooby's leash. Little Daphne grabbed it, but since Scooby was running, Little Daphne got pulled onto Scooby back.  
  
"Giddy-up, Scooby!' Little Daphne says happily. 


	8. Scooby Reads the Note

Later on the whole gang except Scooby and little Daphne had gotten together.  
  
"Daphne, Scooby! Where are you?" Fred shouts.  
  
"Relp!" says a voice coming from the bushes.  
  
All of a sudden Little Daphne and Scooby came rushing out of the bushes. Little Daphne was still on Scooby's back.  
  
"Hi uncle Freddie! We saw those moving trees you were talking about. They were cool!" Little Daphne says as she comes out of the bushes on Scooby's back.  
  
"Excuse me but were did you see the trees?" Velma asks.  
  
"Over by the warehouse." She informs them.  
  
"Like what warehouse?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Yeah." Daphne says.  
  
"The one just down the path and across the little stream." She states.  
  
"Well I don't think we have ever seen it." Fred states. "Can you two direct us to it?"  
  
"Sure." He says.  
  
"Reah rure." Scooby parrots.  
  
Little Daphne and Scooby take the rest of the gang to where they had seen the warehouse.  
  
"Right there." She says facing the gang.  
  
"Like right where?" Shaggy asks.  
  
Little Daphne turns her head to see that it was not there.  
  
"It was right there." She said in a surprised voice. "Right Scooby?"  
  
"Reah right rhere." Scooby explains.  
  
"Oh we believe you but how can a warehouse just disappear like that?" Fred asks.  
  
"It was there. Scooby and I both saw it!" Little Daphne shouts.  
  
"Reah re raw rit!" Scooby parrots.  
  
"Are you sure that you not just imagine it?" Velma asks.  
  
"No! Both me and Scooby saw it!" She answers.  
  
"Alright well why don't we take a closer look?" Fred asks.  
  
"Good idea." Velma comments.  
  
The gang goes closer to where it was and now where it isn't. All of a sudden Daphne notices something.  
  
"Hey look at this." Daphne says as she signals for the rest of the gang to come.  
  
"Like look at what Daph?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Well the color of the grass right here is different from the grass here and right here is where the warehouse was supposed to be." She answers.  
  
"Hey you are right." Fred says looking at the grass.  
  
All of a sudden shaggy thinks he sees something so he starts running but immediately trips and falls.  
  
"Like ouch." Shaggy say as he goes over to sit on a rock.  
  
Immediately after sitting on the rock it start going into the ground.  
  
"Jinkies! How is that happening?" Velma asks.  
  
"Like I don't know. Like I only like weigh 110 pounds." Shaggy answers.  
  
But once the rock had been push fully into the ground a warehouse pushes up out of the ground!!!!  
  
"Like Zoiks!!" Shaggy screams as he jumps off of the rock.  
  
"Wow, there is a warehouse!" Fred says in amazement.  
  
"Didn't I tell you." Little Daphne states.  
  
Once the warehouse was in full view the all go inside to check it out.  
  
"Like wow this place is like big." Shaggy says.  
  
"Reah rig." Scooby parrots.  
  
"Oh and like not to mention creepy." Shaggy says.  
  
"Reah reepy." Scooby parrots.  
  
"Like it also like spooky." Shaggy states  
  
"Reah rooky." Scooby parrots again.  
  
"Scoob like why do you like have to like copy every thing I like say?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Rits reasier ran rinking rings rup ror rirelf." Scooby answers.  
  
"Like whatever!" Shaggy shouts.  
  
"Well there don't seem to be any clues here yet but we can come back later." Fred states.  
  
Later Scooby and Shaggy went to eat at the pizza parlor and the rest of the gang goes to HQ.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about that note." Velma says.  
  
"Me too, I think that we should show it to Scooby." Fred starts. "It might give us a clue to where Cookie is."  
  
"Yeah." Velma says. "We will tell him tomorrow."  
  
Later on in the day the gang goes out to eat at the fine home cooking restaurant to discuss some of the facts.  
  
"I forgot to ask you about something." Little Daphne says.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asks.  
  
"Well I heard you talking about someone named Cookie and something about dognappings." She says.  
  
"Oh, you see Cookie is a dog that has been dognapped. Scooby-dumb was also dognapped but we found him." Fred explains.  
  
"Like wow look at the time Scoob." Shaggy starts.  
  
"Reah re rotta ret roing." Scooby says.  
  
"Going where Scooby?" Fred asks.  
  
"Like I'll explain. You see the like Scooby snack factory like is like running low on like staff so like Scoob and I applied for the like job." Shaggy explains.  
  
"Are you getting paid?" Fred asks.  
  
"Yeah like fifty a day." He answers.  
  
"Fifty Dollars?" Velma asks.  
  
"Like no, Fifty Scooby Snacks." Shaggy says.  
  
"I'll bet you are going to work the a while." Daphne jokes.  
  
Everybody laughs.  
  
Later after Scooby and shaggy leave Velma all of a sudden remembers something.  
  
"Hey I just remembered that in five days it is going to be Shaggy's birthday." Velma starts.  
  
"Hey you are right." Fred adds.  
  
"What do you think we should get him?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Well, at Wal-Mart, I saw a 'Do-it-yourself-anything-kind-of –food' machine." Fred suggests.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Velma asks.  
  
"A machine that makes any kind of food, I guess." Fred says  
  
"Oh that would be a great present for Shaggy." Daphne jokes.  
  
"Yeah he could make his own chocolate covered hot dogs." Velma says jokingly.  
  
"Yuck!" Little Daphne says in disgust.  
  
"Trust me, Shaggy has had much worse thing than that." Fred says to little Daphne.  
  
"Like what?" She asks.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know!" Fred says.  
  
"Hey Freddie, in what aisle did you see that food machine thing?" Velma asks.  
  
"The gross aisle." Fred jokes.  
  
"That makes sense." Daphne says joking along.  
  
"Hey I have a good idea for a birthday party for Shaggy!" Little Daphne starts.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asks.  
  
"Well I think that we should have a should have a surprise birthday party for Shaggy." She answers.  
  
"Hmm, that might be a good idea." Fred says.  
  
"Yeah but where would we have it?" Velma asks. "We could not have it at his house because little Shuggy can't keep a secret and we can't have it at the beach because there is going to be a beach party for some kind of club."  
  
"Good question." Fred remarks.  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Daphne says as she jumps up.  
  
"What is it Daphne?" Fred asks.  
  
"We can have it at the malt shop! You see, on my trip to Hawaii, I met the assistant who works there and even though it will be closed he will let us in.," she answers  
  
"Good idea Daphne" Velma says  
  
10:00 the next day. Shaggy, Freddie, Daphne and little Daphne were at the tree house, and Scooby was just going to get Scooby-dumb.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to tell Scooby about the note and ask him to translate it." Velma starts.  
  
"Yeah. Oh here he comes now." Fred says.  
  
"Hey Scooby, um we have a little note that we need you to translate." Velma says unwillingly.  
  
"Ris rit rome Rookie?" Scooby asks almost with tears in his eyes.  
  
"We think it might be." Velma says sympathetically. "But you have to read it for us because it might give us a clue to where she is."  
  
"Rell, rokay." Scooby says even though he didn't want to.  
  
"Here it is." Daphne says as she hands it to him.  
  
"Rit rays, 'Ri reed rou ren rare rou roming?'." Scooby says as he faints to the ground.  
  
"Oh poor Scooby." Daphne says sadly. 


	9. The Moonlight Walk

Four hours later Scooby got off the floor but he was so stressed that he fainted again for eight hours..  
  
Twelve hours after Scooby read the note the gang decides to take Scooby to the vet.  
  
Once at the vet, they sit down to wait with Scooby sitting on Freddie's lap with little Daphne on Scooby's lap.  
  
The nurse calls them in.  
  
Once in the room, the vet asks, "So, what exactly is the problem?"  
  
Before anyone can answer, little Daphne jumps up and exclaims, "He faints!"  
  
Freddie instantly covers little Daphne's mouth as an indication to "Shut up". He then smiles at the doctor and says in a laughing manner, "I'm afraid she's right."  
  
Daphne then explains, "But, it was only today."  
  
"For how long has he been fainting? Hour wise." the doctor inquires.  
  
"Like, twelve hours." Shaggy replies.  
  
"Do you know what the cause is?" the doctor asks.  
  
"What appears to be the note of a dog in distress." Velma explains.  
  
"This could shock him?" the vet asks in a confused voice.  
  
"I know how you feel, doc." Little Daphne says, "I'm quite confuzled myself."  
  
"Quiet, Daph." Fred scolds.  
  
The gang then explains the mystery, which they are currently solving.  
  
"So as you can, like, see," Shaggy says in conclusion, "when he, like, gets, up he falls down. He, like, gets all shaky and everything, and, like, is pretty much unconscious."  
  
The vet thinks the case over for a while, then comes to the conclusion. "I'd say he's in the state of shock." He informs them.  
  
"But I thought we were in the state of Ohio." Little Daphne speaks up.  
  
Freddie looks down at his little cousin and says, "Your in the state of confusion."  
  
Daphne then looks up and asks, "Which one of the fifty states is that?"  
  
The other Daphne being totally annoyed by the remarks of little Daphne, pulls off her scarf, hands it to Freddie and says, "Here, use this to gag her!"  
  
Velma, the vet, and Shaggy burst out into laughter.  
  
The vet then says that Scooby should be given lots of rest and if this continues for at least three days without any progress, to contact him. "...in the mean time, give him plenty of Scooby Snacks."  
  
"Like, no fair! I wanna get sick!" Shaggy exclaims.  
  
Shortly after, the gang leave with Shaggy carrying Scooby and Fred holding the hand of a gagged little Daphne.  
  
"She's drooling all over my scarf!" Daphne complains.  
  
"Well, it your fault, Daph," Velma says, "You're the one who gave it to Fred."  
  
Over at Freddie's house, Scooby is laying on the couch with Shaggy and Velma to tend to him. Little Daphne has wondered off somewhere and Daphne went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Later, both of the Daphnes come in one with the coffee, and Little Daphne, who apparently had gotten into her mother's makeup kit. She came into the living room with mascara on her nose; eye shadow on her cheeks; blush on her eyelids; and lipstick on her eyebrows.  
  
Seeing little Daphne, Fred jumps up and exclaims, "Daphne, wipe that makeup off, you look horrible!"  
  
Hearing this, the other Daphne, thinking that Fred is talking to her, puts the coffee down, walks over to Fred, and slaps him clear across the face. She exclaims, "No one will talk to me about my makeup again!" then walks off. Little Daphne, seeing this sighs, "Oooooh!" runs up to Daphne and exclaims, "Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Daphne looks down at the little kid and thinks, "Hmmm, this kid's smart!"  
  
Little Daphne returns to find Fred making a very mad face at her. "See the mess you've gotten me into?" he scolds her, "Now Daphne's not talking to me!"  
  
"I'm still talking to you." Little Daphne says looking up at Fred.  
  
Freddie just groans and orders, "Go wipe that makeup off!"  
  
As she leaves, little Daphne remarks, "You're no fun!"  
  
A while later, Freddie finds little Daphne lying on her bed reading a book. As she reads aloud, Freddie hears "I'm as ugly as a bear."  
  
"No your not." He protests entering the room.  
  
"I know I'm not silly," Daphne responds, "I'm just reading Shakeaspear!"  
  
"Don't you mean Shakespeare?" he asks.  
  
"What's the difference." Daphne asks in a confused voice.  
  
"There is no 'a' between Shake and speare." He explains.  
  
"Well, you don't want people to think that we are uncivilized cavemen who say 'Shake spear', do ya?" Little Daphne asks, "I'm just making it grammatically correct."  
  
"No you see," Freddie says sitting next to her on the bed, "Shakespeare was a writer."  
  
"Oh," Daphne understands, "was he a caveman too?"  
  
Later on, Freddie goes to Seven Eleven and gets the newspaper.  
  
Once Freddie gets back to his house where the gang is accept Daphne he start to read the paper.  
  
"Hey look at this!" Fred starts.  
  
"What is it?" Velma asks.  
  
"Well it says here in the new paper that every kennel and home in town has been robbed of there basset hounds!" Freddie says.  
  
"Wow they can't just settle with Cookie can they?" Velma says.  
  
"Guess not." Fred says.  
  
"So, what else is new?" Velma asks.  
  
"Nothing." Freddie replies, "there still that big fight over stocks between Hushpuppy and Far Out Shoes."  
  
"Like, it's a crazy world." Shaggy says shaking his head.  
  
Later, Freddie goes over to over to Daphne house to apologies.  
  
Freddie walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.  
  
"Hello." The butler says in a deep voice.  
  
"Hi, I came to see Daphne." Fred says politely.  
  
"Is your name Fredrick Jones?" The butler asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I go under Fred." Fred says.  
  
"Miss Daphne said not to let in anybody by the name Fredrick Jones." The butler says in a deep voice.  
  
"But." Fred start. But before he could say any more the butler slams the door in his face.  
  
"Shish, nice to meet you too." Fred murmurs to himself.  
  
But Fred thinks to him "hmm maybe I can use some of those pebbles to attracted Daphne attention, her room is right above me."  
  
Freddie pick up a little pebble and throws it toward Daphne's window.  
  
Not knowing whom it is Daphne open the window but when she sees Fred she yells, "Go away you, you make up hater!"  
  
Freddie tried to say something but Daphne quickly closed the window.  
  
"Darn!" Fred says.  
  
Later on Freddie just remembered that Daphne goes to the mall at seven o'clock.  
  
"I can meet Daphne at the mall and make everything up to her, oh I know what I can do, first I can take her out to eat at her favorite restaurant and then take her out for a moonlight walk at the beach. Woo ho, that ought to get her to talk to me!" Freddie thinks to himself.  
  
Later, Freddie goes to the mall and meets Daphne looking at a new dress.  
  
"Um, hi Daph." Freddie says as he walks up to her.  
  
"Oh you again." Daphne says in an annoyed voice as she starts to walk away from him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I was talking about little Daphne." Freddie says.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you would treat your second cousin better than you would treat me." Daphne says in a mad voice.  
  
"Listen I'm going to make it up to you." Fred says.  
  
"Well it is going to be very hard to forgive you." Daphne says.  
  
"Would taking you to your favorite restaurant help?" Freddie asks with a smile.  
  
"Well maybe." She says in an uncertain voice.  
  
"How about a moonlight walk at the beach?" Freddie persists.  
  
"Well," Daphne finally gives in, "okay." The two hug.  
  
Fred and Daphne are sitting in their favorite restaurant having a large pork roast with lots of potatoes, onions, and various vegetables along with their favorite wine, Red Creek 1922. For dessert, they have a cup of coffee with a dameblache—a dish with a wafer; vanilla ice cream; whip cream; and warm chocolate sauce.  
  
Later, the two of them leave to enjoy a nice walk at the beach.  
  
The two of them sit down on the sand with Daphne on Fred's jacket.  
  
Fred and Daphne sit and talk for a while. "That was quite a slap you gave me," Freddie says rubbing the place where Daphne had hit him earlier, "I think you broke my jaw." He jokes. Daphne looks deep into his light blue eyes and says, "Poor darling!" she then kisses him on the cheek. "There, feel better now?" Freddie just blushes and sighs, "Yeah."  
  
Just then, they hear a ghostly howl. They stand up. "What was that?" Daphne asks hugging Freddie. Freddie then sees something that looks like an unearthly being. "Uh, Daphne, I don't mean to scare you, but I think that was a GHOST!" They then see what seems to be a ghost, but because of their terror, they start running as fast as they can. Suddenly, Daphne trips over a rock, thus twisting her ankle. Freddie stops running and asks, "Daphne are you okay?" "I think so," Daphne replies, "but I can't run." Freddie instantly picks his girl friend up into his arms and runs to the van.  
  
Once they reach the van, they meet little Daphne and her parents walking toward the beach. Little Daphne, seeing Daphne in Freddie's arms asks, "OH! Are you getting hitched?"  
  
Daphne looks into Fred's eyes as if saying "Why not?" Freddie then, knowing what she is trying to say to him, gives a slight smile and replies, "Maybe later on." 


	10. Discussing the Crime

Once Freddie and Daphne got back to his house they tell Velma and Shaggy about every thing.  
  
"How is Scooby doing?' Daphne asks.  
  
"Well he is a little better but he still won't say anything." Velma answers. "But I don't think we should have showed him that note."  
  
"I wonder whether we should call the vet." Velma says.  
  
"Well he said in three days with no progress." Daphne says.  
  
"Jinkies, I forgot. Nice to hear you to are getting hitched." Velma says.  
  
"We never said any thing about." But before Fred could finish he sees the look in Daphne's green eyes saying 'why not?'.  
  
Freddie says in a whisper "Like I said, maybe later on."  
  
Daphne smiles and leans on Freddie to rest.  
  
"Oh I forgot," Freddie says as he pulls something out of his pocket. "I bought you a new scarf."  
  
"Oh Freddie you're so sweet." Daphne says as she gives him another little kiss on the cheek. Freddie just blushes. Velma and Shaggy try not to laugh.  
  
"My, Freddie your cheeks are all pink today." Daphne says.  
  
Freddie, trying to hide that he is blushing says, "Maybe it is your lipstick?"  
  
"Maybe, but my lipstick is red." Daphne says.  
  
"Like for crying out loud Daph he is blu-" But before poor Shaggy could finish his sentence Velma covers his mouth and carries him to the other room to prevent him from letting out Freddie secret. Later on, the whole gang including little Daphne was at the tree house. Freddie's mom calls s him.  
  
"Hi mom." Freddie says as he answers the phone.  
  
"Hello honey." Kim Jones answers. "I am afraid that little Daphne and her parents and your father and I have to go tomorrow to Pennsylvania."  
  
"What, does little Daphne know?" Freddie asks.  
  
"No, um you have to tell her." Mrs. Jones says.  
  
"Great!" Freddie starts. "That is going to be hard. But why do you have to leave?"  
  
"A friend of the family is sick and she want us to come over." She answers.  
  
"Hmm, do I have to go to?" Freddie asks.  
  
"No, not if you don't want to. I don't think you even knew her." Mrs. Jones answers.  
  
"Well okay I'll tell little Daphne. Bye." Fred says as he turn of the phone.  
  
"Little Daphne." Fred says as he kneels down near little Daphne. "You have to leave Tomorrow."  
  
"No! No! I don't wanna to go, I don't wanna to go." Little Daphne shouts as she jumps up and accidentally lands on Freddie foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Freddie yells as he holds his foot.  
  
"Sorry. I don't wanna go!" Little Daphne shouts.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll try to fix it that you can stay here with me and the gang." Freddie gives in.  
  
"Goody! Goody!" Little Daphne says as she jumps on Freddie foot again.  
  
"Ouch!" Freddie yells as he thinks to himself, "Oh boy!"  
  
"Well I think it is time to give Scooby his Scooby snacks." Daphne says as she puts five into his mouth.  
  
"Rooby Dooby Roo!" Scooby barks as he jumps up.  
  
"Wow you're well!" Little Daphne says as she run over and hugs Scooby.  
  
"Like Scoob do you think you will like well enough to like go to work? If not you won't get your fifty Scooby snack." Shaggy says.  
  
"Reah!" Scooby bark.  
  
Later on Shaggy and Scooby went to work at the Scooby snack factory. When they went in they saw a dark figure carrying something, going out the back way, they did not do anything but run to their station were they box the Scooby snacks.  
  
Velma had gone home to ask if her parents had gotten any new news about the capture of all the Basset hounds in Coolville. When she came back to the tree house she had good news to tell the rest of the gang.  
  
"Guess what gang!" Velma says as she open the door.  
  
"What Velma?" Freddie asks.  
  
"My nephew Danny and his Friend Mary Ann are coming tomorrow." Velma answers.  
  
"Oh, do you mean Danny who is nicknamed puck?" Daphne asks.  
  
"The one and only." Velma says with a smile. "Hey I read about somebody named puck in a midsummer night stream." Little Daphne says.  
  
"You mean a midsummer night dream." Freddie says putting her on his lap.  
  
"Why would someone dream about a stream?" She asks. "Uncle Freddie you make me very confuzled."  
  
Hearing this everybody laughs.  
  
"Danny is 11 right?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Right." Velma answers.  
  
"And he already has a girlfriend." Daphne says with a smile.  
  
"Mary Ann isn't a girlfriend she is just a friend that is a girl." Velma says.  
  
"Is there any difference?" Little Daphne asks.  
  
"Yes," Velma explains, "look at me, for example. I am a girl and I am a friend of Fred's but that doesn't mean that I go out with him on a dates together."  
  
"But what about Miss. Blake over there?" Little Daphne inquires.  
  
"But why are they coming?" Freddie asks.  
  
"Well my uncle Max and my aunt Carol, have to go on a business trip with Mary Ann's parents and they couldn't bring them along." Velma informs them.  
  
"Well I am glad they are coming." Daphne says. "How old is Mary Ann?"  
  
"Ten." Velma answers. Over at the Scooby snack factory Shaggy and Scooby run into a bit of trouble. Apparently strange thing have been going on there. The owner of the factory knows that Shaggy and Scooby love Scooby Snacks, and he suspect them of a certain crime. The boss calls them into his office.  
  
"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Doo, you are fired!" The Boss yells as they come in.  
  
"But like why?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"Reah rhy?" Scooby parrots.  
  
"Oh, you should know why. Theft that why!!!!"  
  
"Like, we did not steal any thing Mr. Snerdly." Shaggy says.  
  
"No use lying I know you like Scooby snacks. I won't call the police on you this time but get out." The Boss says.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Snerdly." Shaggy says sadly as he and Scooby walks out.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby go back to the tree house. Shaggy and Scooby come through the door in a sad manor.  
  
"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be at work?" Velma ask as they come in.  
  
"We were like fired." Shaggy says as he drops down on the couch.  
  
"Why?" Velma asks.  
  
"We were like accused of stealing Scooby snacks." Shaggy says. "But like we didn't!" Just then Shaggy remembers about the strange figure.  
  
"Hey, like we saw some kind of like ghost leaving as we went in." Shaggy says as he jumps up.  
  
"Hmm, did you tell your boss?" Velma asks as she goes to her computer.  
  
"Like, no we forgot." Shaggy answers.  
  
"Well I think we should go into the building and check it out." Velma says as she stands up.  
  
"But like the boss said not to come back." Shaggy says.  
  
"Well this is very important, I guess we will have to break in." Velma says with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"What!!!!" Shaggy shouts.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like fun!!" Little Daphne says happily.  
  
"But, Velma." Daphne protests, "That's breaking and entry. If we get caught, we could have a prison sentence of maybe a year."  
  
"Oooooh!" little Daphne exclaims, "I've all ways heard about prison, now I can get it first hand!"  
  
"Don't keep your hopes up." Freddie informs her, "They don't imprison people under seventeen."  
  
"Drat!"  
  
"But, like, how will we get in unnoticed?" Shaggy inquires.  
  
"Quite simple." Velma replies with a grin on her face.  
  
"What?" everyone asks in unison.  
  
Velma lays before them some pieces of paper one has a whole bunch of figures, another papers have sketches of the factories floors along with telephone, electric, fire and security alarms. All of which are with precise detail.  
  
"Like, Velms," Shaggy asks putting a few chips into his mouth. "where did you get these?"  
  
"I maybe a crime stopper," Velma explains, "but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about hacking!"  
  
Shaggy chokes a bit on his food, "like, you mean that you hacked into the company's computer system?!"  
  
"Yes!" Velma answers, "Come and see I'm still on the company's computer."  
  
The gang gets around Velma who is sitting in her computer chair. She then explains everything on the screen.  
  
"I'm on the main computer at the moment." she says, "From here, I can control everything in the entire building." She types something and a screen appears. It is the surveillance camera footage. She then types in something else and asks, "Want to cause havoc?"  
  
"That sounds very nice, Velma," Freddie protests, "but, what does this have to do with getting into the factory undetected?"  
  
"Simple," Velma informs him, "just turn off the security system."  
  
"But, like, how?" Shaggy inquires.  
  
"Reah row?" parrots Scooby.  
  
Velma smiles, types in a few commands and declares, "System on."  
  
"Like, wow!" Shaggy exclaims, "It's still working hours and the security system is on!"  
  
"Big deal Shag." Fred says.  
  
"You don't, like, understand Fred," Shaggy tells him, "like, during work hours, the security system is, like, off."  
  
"Now watch." Velma instruct them. She switches back to the surveillance cameras. As the gang watches one of the workers trips over something, cuts the beam, which turns on the system and starts the alarm. Total chaos breaks out among the employees while the gang is laughing their heads off.  
  
Velma then turns off the alarm while on the screen they can see security guards running around the building like a chickens with their heads cut off. Velma then turns to the gang. "Well," she asks, "are we going to do it?" 


	11. Operation Break In

The gang goes on planning what time they are going to break in and which way they are going to go in, Shaggy and Scooby show them the best way to in and a lot of other stuff, because they know they know the factory like the back of their hand or, in Scooby's case, paw!  
  
"So like the best place to go in would like be the back window." Shaggy says.  
  
"Why?" Freddie asks.  
  
"Well like the are certain lasers around the like doors." Shaggy answers.  
  
"That's nothing to stop us, I can just turn it off." Velma says as she walks toward the computer.  
  
"No! Like, you can only turn it off if you have the password!" Shaggy  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't know the password would you?" Velma asks.  
  
"Like, no they don't tell us worker that, they have a lot of people hacking into their computers." Shaggy says as he sits back.  
  
"Oh I'll bet lots of people want to break in a and steal a bunch of dog biscuits." Freddie says with a smile.  
  
"Like watch your language!" Shaggy says as he slaps Fred's hand." They're like not dog biscuits they are delicious."  
  
"What?" Freddie asks with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well, like I once tasted some kind of dog biscuit and it was like terrible." Shaggy answers.  
  
"Oh!" Freddie says in a laughing manner.  
  
Later on Scooby dumb come into the tree house with a dumb expression on his face.  
  
"I got a clue to the mystery. Huh huh!" Scooby-Dumb says in an extremely dumb voice.  
  
"What is it Scooby-Dumb?" Fred asks in a excited voice.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Scooby dumb says in a very very very dumb voice. "You have to guess!"  
  
"Great! Just what we need—a dumb dog!" Fred says with a slightly mad face.  
  
"Well why do you think my mommy named me Scooby-Dumb!" Scooby-dumb yells in a dumb manner.  
  
Well, since Scooby is Scooby-Dumb's older brother Scooby says, "Ri rought Ri ramed rou Rooby-Rumb."  
  
"Oh yeah ya did huh huh!" Scooby-Dumb starts in a very dumb voice. "Yeah you help them."  
  
Later on when it is dark, the Mystery Machine pulls up to a deserted parking lot near to the Scooby Snack factory. Velma quickly gets onto her computer and turns off the security system. Everyone is wearing black pants, shirts, and masks.  
  
As the gang reaches the back of the building, they look for a window, which leads down to the basement. Studying the window frame's security carefully, Velma turns to Shaggy and says, "Shaggy, will you please take the plunger out of the Mystery Machine." "Like, why?" he asks, "You, like, need to go to the, like, bathroom?" Velma looks at him with an expression on her face as if saying, "I'm not amused." Shaggy then leaves to get the plunger. "Daphne," Freddie says, "may I please borrow your diamond ring?" Daphne passes it to him just as Shaggy returns with the plunger. Velma takes both the ring and the plunger. She sticks the plunger to the glass and Fred begins to cut the window with the ring. Once the glass is out, Fred says, "Go on in, Scooby and take a look around." Unlike usual times when Scooby would naturally fake sickness or just refuse until he gets a Scooby Snack, he instantly jumps in and grabs the first Scooby snack box that just happens to be lying around. Just then he sees a shadow of a man. Scooby hides himself and watches a man, of whom the shadow belongs to, carrying something. Something about this person seems familiar to Scooby. He thinks back to the night of Cookie's dognapping. 'Cookie was yelping while being dragged away by the ears by a man who was very careful not to harm her. He also tried to calm her by scratching her behind the ears and holding out a Scooby Snack. Off into the distance, Scooby remembers seeing a shadow of an Indian chief with his headdress on.' The man then leaves by another window.  
  
Scooby, returning to the others tells them that all is clear. Everyone else then enters the building. Once inside, Freddie says, "We better..." "Like, don't tell me," Shaggy interrupts, "split up." "Yes." Freddie replies, "Okay, Shaggy, you and the Scoobs to one way; Velma, you and Daphne go another way; and I'll stick with little Daphne. We'll meet out front in two hours." The gang splits.  
  
Freddie and little Daphne are looking around at the machinery. "How does this work, Uncle Freddie?" Daphne asks pointing to a machine. Fred tells her that he is not sure and not to play with the controls. "Okey dokey!" Little Daphne laughs.  
  
The Doo brothers and Shaggy are looking around. "Like Scoob," Shaggy says, "let's see if we can, like, find the main stream." "Ruh-huh!" Scooby barks in agreement.  
  
"Huh, huh a stream in a Scooby Snack factory, you have to be kidding!" Scooby dumb says in a dumb voice.  
  
"Like no a stream of like scooby snack, like a lot of Scooby Snacks." Shaggy explains.  
  
"Oh, well I prefer Scooby-dumb snack." Scooby-Dumb starts in his naturally dumb voice, "They make ya smart!"  
  
Then Shaggy bend down to scooby and whispers into his ear, "Well he needs a lot of them!"  
  
"Reah!" Scooby says with a slight chuckle.  
  
Velma and Daphne are looking at the place where the employees box the Scooby snacks.  
  
"This is the place where Scooby and shaggy were working isn't it?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Yep. But I'm surprised that they don't have machines doing it." Velma says as she looks at a box just lying on the floor.  
  
"Well there're lots of reasons. For starters they might not have enough money, and another reason might that, well you know machine are only machines they could break down or go out of whack." Daphne says as she looks at the conveyer belt that carries the Scooby snack to the worker who boxes them.  
  
"Hmm, I'll look over here and you look over there.' Velma says as she points out where they would go. But, as soon as Velma moves she trips and loses her glasses, however, Daphne does not hear her fall and walks of into a distance and somehow gets lost. Meanwhile, Velma wonders if she will see her glasses again.  
  
"Blasted! What a great time to lose my gasses." Velma says to her self as she realizes that she hasn't had anything to eat in five hours. "Hmm, I wonder if I can find anything to eat around here?" Velma wanders around a little bit more and the feels something on the floor. Velma pick it up and open it, she stick her nose in and sniff. "Hmm, smells like cookies." She then takes one out and samples it. "Jinkies! Not bad. Some worker must of left it behind." Velma then eats the whole box. Velma hears footstep approaching. She realizes that it is Shaggy and Scooby and says, "Hey guys! You have to try out some of these cookies. They are really good!"  
  
Shaggy then passes Velma her extra pair of glasses and says, "Like we know, Velma. Those are Scooby snacks!"  
  
Velma looks at the box, then holds her stomach and says, "I don't feel so good."  
  
Once everyone gets back together they discuss the things they saw but none of them had very much luck, then they decide to all go together to the storage room.  
  
Scooby-Dumb, being a distance away from the gang, notices a laser beam across a window. "Oh, pretty!" he exclaims, "Being the patriotic dog that I am, I think it needs white and blue!" He lifts his paw to touch the laser. Instantly, an alarm is set off.  
  
"Like, what's happening?" Shaggy yells while hugging Scooby.  
  
"I don't know, "Freddie replies," but let's get out of here!"  
  
Everyone makes their way through the window and away from the factory just as police cars come racing in. 


	12. Little Daphne's Camp Out

The gang runs as fast as they can to the mystery machine.  
  
"Hey why did we run from the cops? I wanted to ask them if they would make an exception of my age and put me in the slammer!" Little Daphne says as she walks toward Fred.  
  
"Well the rest of us didn't want to go to jail and so if we would have voted I'm afraid you would have lost." Fred says as he picks her up.  
  
"Nobody ever listens to the baby!" Little Daphne says as she crosses her arms.  
  
"Uh, no offense, Velma, but you are a better crime stopper than hacker!" Daphne says with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, I never said I was perfect." Velma says as she walks over to Fred and Little Daphne, "When Dan and Mary Ann come over tomorrow, you can play with them." She says to little Daphne.  
  
"Hey like, where is Scooby-Dumb?" Shaggy asks.  
  
"I don't know the last time I saw him was when we were running out of the building." Fred says.  
  
"You know Freddie, I didn't see Scooby dumb when we were running out. I just saw him when we were going out." Daphne says in a concerned voice.  
  
"Do you think he might have gotten trapped in the factory?" Velma asks.  
  
"It's a possibility." Fred replies, "I hope the police didn't get him."  
  
Just then, Scooby-Dumb barges in yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mommy! Daddy! Teddy!" then he runs up to Scooby, jumps into his arms and asks, "Where's my teddy bear?"  
  
"Row ram I ro rnow?" Scooby replies, "I rever ro rinto rour room."  
  
"Good point he he he he he he he he he he." Replies his brother. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
  
"Ro! Rast rime ro slept rin ry red rou stole RY Reddy Rear!" Scooby shouts to his brother.  
  
Shaggy let out a big yawn. "Like," he says, "do we have to do anymore clue searching? I'm, like, pooped."  
  
"Don't you think you should do that in the bathroom?" Dumb asks.  
  
"Roh rother!" Scooby says rolling his eyes.  
  
"What would you say if I was your sister?" Dumb replies.  
  
"Maybe we should get to bed," agrees Fred, "it is getting late."  
  
With that, he climbs into the driver's seat and drives into the night.  
  
Early the next morning a car enters the Dinkley's driveway. A fairly tall young boy comes out; he has black hair dark brown eyes he is wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Also a young girl comes out she has golden brown hair in two long braids she is wearing white short skirt and a light pink v-neck shirt with blue flowers. It is Velma's nephew, Dan, and his friend, Mary Ann. First, Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley come out and then Velma.  
  
"Hi, Danny, Mary Ann. Glad to see you made it!" Mr. Dinkley says as he walks toward them in his bed robe.  
  
"Yeah, but why so early in the morning?" Velma says in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Well we left so early in the morning but we didn't know it was not a really long drive." Answers a young woman in her early twenties, she is Danny mom,"Well I have to be going now. Bye honey! Bye Mary Ann!" She calls as she gets into her car. She drives away.  
  
"Bye!!" The two say together.  
  
"Well you might as well come on in, you must be tired." Mrs. Dinkley says.  
  
"We aren't really tired, but we sure are hungry!" Danny exclaims.  
  
"Well we have bacon, eggs, toast, cereal, and bagels." Mrs. Dinkley says.  
  
Once the two go inside they eat their food and chat a little about their trip. Then Velma invites them to come join her and the gang and go to the forest, the kids accept her offer. Later on Velma takes Danny and Mary Ann to meet the gang.  
  
"Hey aunt Velma, is it okay if Mary Ann and I go on a little camping trip in the woods?" Danny asks.  
  
"Well, sure, as long as you don't too far." Velma says.  
  
"Hey little Daphne, would you like to go also?" Mary Ann asks in a sweet voice.  
  
"Just a minute." Little Daphne says as she walks up to Freddie and asks him, "Can I go?"  
  
"Don't you mean, 'May I go?" Freddie corrects her.  
  
"Hey they invited me not you!" Little Daphne snaps back. Hearing this, everybody laughs. Then Fred says it is okay for little Daphne to go. Little Daphne, Danny, and Mary Ann, go on their trip, while the gang does some investigation at Sonja Anderson's house. Velma, Scooby and Shaggy are inside the house and Fred and Daphne are looking outside.  
  
Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are looking for clues in Sonja's youngest daughter's room.  
  
"Like, if it is like okay with you Velma, Scooby and I are going to, like, look for clues in the kitchen?" Shaggy says.  
  
"Well I know what you are going to look for but go ahead." Velma answers.  
  
The two idiots run off to the kitchen.  
  
"Shish, when will those two ever get their minds off of food? I've heard of liking food but this ridiculous!" Velma thinks to herself.  
  
Outside the house Fred and Daphne don't seem to be having any luck until Daphne finds a piece of fur just on the doorstep  
  
"Hmm, this is interesting." Daphne says as she picks up the fur.  
  
"What's interesting?" Fred asks as he walks up to her.  
  
"This piece of fur I found on the on the doorstep, it reminds me of a murder story I read called Death on the Doorstep."  
  
"How does this remind you of that?" Fred asks as he looks at the fur "A piece of fur can't die!"  
  
"Well just like a snake sheds dead skin, a dog sheds a piece of dead fur." Daphne answers with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't Velma?" Fred teases.  
  
"Oh, where are my glasses I can see a thing without them." Daphne teases back.  
  
"C'mon let's go look for clues in her flowerbed." Fred says in a laughing manner.  
  
"Now you be quiet Freddie." Daphne says softly as she covers his mouth gently. "You see when I was two years old, my aunt had a basset hound, and one day I was playing with her a I got a piece of fur on my dress, but I loved her so much that I kept the piece of fur."  
  
"And your conclusion is?" Freddie starts.  
  
"My conclusion is that this is the same kind of fur as the basset my aunt." Daphne says as she shows Freddie the piece of fur she found on the doorstep. "Do you understand it now Darling?"  
  
"Oh so you mean that Cookie must have stopped here and then Sonja let her in and then the dognapper came to get cookie and then kidnapped Sonja?"  
  
"Yep." Daphne answers.  
  
Early the next morning, Freddie and the rest of the gang go to the front of the forest to wait for little Daphne, Danny and Mary Ann. The three come walking out of the woods with Danny standing next Mary Ann and little Daphne in front of them. Little Daphne comes up to Freddie and exclaims, " We saw that nice mister Chief Sit-On-The-Fire-And-Put-It-Out. He was very friendly; He put my campfire out for me!"  
  
"Oh how did he do that?" Freddie asks.  
  
"He sat on it!" She answers.  
  
Everyone giggles a little bit.  
  
"But after that he burnt his pants." Little Daphne says.  
  
"I hope he has another pair of pants." Velma says trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
"I hope he has another pair of underwear!" Little Daphne exclaims.  
  
Nobody can hold back their laughter so they all burst out laughing; they laugh so hard that the fall down like dominoes. After everybody calms down they decide to go back into the woods.  
  
Once they go into the woods the see the chief but they do not run.  
  
"Like, go away, you freaky...Freak." Shaggy yells at him gathering up his courage, "Like, I hope your pants turn to, like, ashes in the next fire you put out, Fire Chief!" Hearing this, everyone else burst out into laughter. The chief then runs deeper into the woods in embarrassment. But, appearantly, the chief has a daughter who comes out and yells, "How dare white man treat father like this? You will pay!" "Like, how much do you want?" Shaggy asks. "I want you!" she replies. "Like, sorry I don't really want to get married. Oh and by the way, I hope that if you ever sit on a fire that you burn your dress!!!!!!!" Shaggy says as the whole gang runs out of the forest.  
  
"Shaggy you were very brave." Daphne says as they arrive in town.  
  
"Um, like, I got a confession to make, Daphne." Shaggy starts.  
  
"What is it?" Daphne asks.  
  
"Well, like, I took your purse." Shaggy says in an ashamed voice. "Why?" Daphne asks. "Because there were Scooby snacks in there. And so I eat them all to be brave." He answers. "Oh, that's okay. You saved us didn't you?" Daphne says. "C'mon, let's go get some pizza." They all get into the Mystery Machine and drive to the nearest pizza parlor.  
  
Once inside, Scooby, Dumb and Shaggy order ten large pizzas, while Freddie orders one medium to split with the girls and another one for the kids to share.  
  
It's late and the gang decides to go to HQ. Somehow Scooby-dumb got into the front seat next to Freddie, while the rest of the gang dozed off in the back. Freddie has a feeling that they are running low on gasoline so he asks Scooby-dumb, "How's the gas?"  
  
"Terrible, it kept me up all night." Scooby Dumb answers in a dumb voice.  
  
Freddie rolls his eyes and says, "I mean the gasoline!"  
  
"OH...ha ha ha ha ha." Replies Dumb in a dumb voice. 


	13. Best In Show

The very next day the gang goes back to the woods to look for clues or any thing that might help them, but of course they call out for Cookie wondering if she in any where near.  
  
Meanwhile, the poor unfortunate Cookie sits in her cage sits sad and lonely wanting to go back to her family and friends. She hears the gang calling for her but she could not bark back to them because the dognapper used her long ears to tie her mouth shut. She is so anxious so go home that she tries to pick the lock on her cage with her long toenails.  
  
"Oh no!! I broke a nail!!" She thinks to herself.  
  
She wants so much to go home, she thinks back to when she was with her owners and her family. She remembers when her owners Children would pull on her ears, even though it hurt she enjoy it. She also remembers when her own children would tug on her ears and on her tail, even though it painful it was even more painful to be away from them. She starts whimpering which turn into tears. She thinks back when she would sit by the fireplace with her puppies. She cries harder when she remember when her husband got run over by a Ford aero star. Then she started to worry about her grandmother, Ruffy from Arkansas, Cookie had missed her 21'st birthday party, it meant so much for her to go. Her poor old Grandmother had been blind for many years and she wanted so much to be with her granddaughter before going to Dog Heaven. Cookie's Grandmother always liked the movie "All Dogs Go To Heaven". She starts to scratch on her cage. The beautiful young dog manages to untie her ears and so she starts to bark at the top of her lungs but the gang cannot hear her. But after about five minutes she loses her voice. She lays down to rest but she cannot sleep she wants so much to go home to be with her puppies, her grandmother, her owners, and her friends. She wanted to be with her good friend Henry the bloodhound. She also longed to see her good friend Dixie the golden retriever, and also she missed her great friend Jamie the collie, she had know Jamie ever since they were puppies. She cries herself to sleep.  
  
The gang keeps on calling for Cookie. Then they walk deeper into the woods to discover the moving trees again. They all jump on Velma and run out of the woods, but when they got out they notice that Velma is three inches shorter.  
  
"Hey, Velma, you are, like, three inches shorter." Shaggy states.  
  
"Sorry! My fault, huh huh. I shouldn't have had all that pizza yesterday. I gained ten pounds." Scooby-Dumb says.  
  
"Thanks a lot Dumb! You gained ten pounds and I lost three inches!" Velma shouts.  
  
"Well don't worry I'll help you find them!" Dumb Says.  
  
Hearing this Velma just groans and says; "I don't think there are anymore clues around here. We better get going."  
  
"Good idea." Fred adds, "Maybe we can go back to Miss Amy Cat's house get a few clues from her."  
  
"Like I wouldn't go there. Don't you remember last time we went? I'd say she is like, kind of suspicious." Shaggy states.  
  
"Now, c'mon Shaggy! Just because she has shifty eyes and seems really strange doesn't she is a crook!" Fred protests.  
  
"Like, stop scaring me! She is very suspicious. Like, I wouldn't be surprised if she is the dognapper!"  
  
"Shaggy! Don't be so cruel." Velma starts. "Even if she is a little strange we haven't got anything on her to suspect her of anything. Anyway, she has been dog sitting Cookie for years! If she wanted to dognap her she could have done it years ago."  
  
"But-" Shaggy starts.  
  
"No buts about it! Let go." Fred says  
  
Once the gang get to Miss Cats' house they walk up the door. Daphne is just about to ring the doorbell but they find the door slightly open so they decide to go in. They go a few feet into the hall way but they her somebody yelling something. "Hey that sounds like Miss Cats!" Shaggy says in a half surprised and half scared voice. "Yeah, But be quiet so we can listen in" Freddie says. The gang gets a little closer to the room miss Cats is in but keep their distance so that she would not know of their presence. Velma gets out her notebook to try to write down what she says. The gang hears her say "Puppies, puppies I hate puppies!!!!! I will use their furs to make beautiful fur coats!! Hahahahaha!" she screams in an evil voice. "Like, man, she sounds evil!" Shaggy says trembling from his head to toes. "Quiet Shaggy, There is a simple and logical explanation for all this." Velma explains. "Alright then Velma what is it?" Shaggy asks. Velma thinks for a minute then gives in "I don't know but we are going to find out!"  
  
The gang sneaks out of the house quietly and go into the Mystery Machine to talk. They all sit in the back in the van. "Like, now do you believe me that she is the dognapper?" Shaggy asks. "Yeah, for once." Daphne says. "For once what?" Shaggy asks. "For once I believe you." Daphne answers. "Well, gee thank a lot." Shaggy says in an annoyed voice because nobody ever believes him. "C'mon! Lets stop the chit chat and start thinking!" Fred says. "Okay, if Miss Cats is the dognapper what would be her motive?" Velma asks to no one in particular. "Well didn't she say something about using their furs to make fur coats." Daphne answers. "She sounds a bit like Cruelle de vil from a hundred and one Dalmatians." Little Daphne says as she starts singing "Cruella De vil, Cruella De vil, if she doesn't scare you then nobody will." "Be quiet!" Freddie snaps at his little cousin. However, she keeps on singing, "Her cute little mouth is tied up like a bow and the beard on her chin is as white as the snow!" "What?!" everyone asks in unison. Little Daphne just shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Can I help it if I'm always getting my songs mixed up? Besides, I have the Night Before Christmas stuck in my head."  
  
"But it's April." Fred says.  
  
"Can I help it if my seasons are all messed up?" is the answer, "Besides, Christmas is only five months away."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Velma asks.  
  
"Well, April, March, February, January, December. See? Five months." Little Daphne answers as everyone bursts into a roar of laughter. Once every one quiets down Freddie says he wants to go back to the Harrison's house to asks how long they have known miss Cats and anything else that might be important. The gang gets into their seats and drive away but they have to drive by Velma's house. While driving past Velma's mom stops them and makes Velma take out the recycling.  
  
"But mom!" Velma complains. "No but about it sweetie." Her mom replies, "All our old newspapers are stacking up! We need to get rid of them!" "But-" Velma says. "Velma!" Velma's mom scolds. "Oh all right!" Velma gives in but still not wanting to do it. She then turns the gang and says, "I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Thank you. The recycling is on the back porch." Mrs. Dinkley says as Velma exits the Mystery Machine. As they walk to the back of the house Mrs. Dinkley instructs as she enters the house, "Velma, you just wait there; I have some more papers for you." "That will make the load even more heavier." Velma says to herself as she gets a good grip to lift the box, "Just great. Hmmmph!" she strains as she lifts it. "Jinkies, this is heavy! Well, this is almost full...hopefully mom has a small pile of papers." Just then, Mrs. Dinkley comes through the door with a pile of entire newspapers three feet high. Velma swallows hard as her mom approaches an drops them into the bin. "Ooph! This is worse than the gang jumping on me whenever a ghost shows up!" Velma whines. "At least you don't have to run." Her mom comforts.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, mom." Velma says as she rolls her eyes, "I have to go down a narrow stair case."  
  
"You'll be fine." Mrs. Dinkley replies as she pat her daughter on the back.  
  
"Calm yourself." Velma tells herself as she walks down the staircase that connects the porch to the alley behind her house. "You'll be just fine." She repeats step after step. Then suddenly, she misses her footing and nearly falls backwards. Regaining her balance she confirms, "Not." As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she trips over a ball that some children left after playing. "Ow." She groans as she rubs her shoulder, which she landed on. She adjusts her glasses and looks at papers scattered around her. "Drat! If mom finds out, she is going to kill me. She just cleaned up this place!" As she gathers up newspapers, she looks at the bin and smiles lightly, "At least not all of the papers fell out!" She puts a bunch into the box and looks at the picture at the top of the pile. "Hey!" she exclaims squinting slightly to see better in the dark alley, "That looks like Cookie." She stops for a moment to read the subscript, 'Cookie Harrison, the proud Basset Hound of Matthew and Sarah Harrison, wins best in show in local dog show.' "It is Cookie!" Velma says to herself, "The gang has got to see this." She then darts up the staircase to the front of her house and runs past her mother, who is pulling up weeds in the flowerbed. "Velma," she says getting up, "did you take out the recycling?" Velma instantly stops and replies, "Yeah, well sort of...I'll finish it later...I gotta...uh...bye." and starts running again in the direction of the Harrison's house five blocks down. Wondering what in the world is going on, Mrs. Dinkley walks to the alley, looks down the stairs seeing the mess of papers at the bottom.  
  
"Velma!" Mrs. Dinkley yells as she returns to the street to see Velma run drastically down it, "Velma Dace Dinkley! You come right back here and clean up this mess!"  
  
Two people walking together see Velma running in the middle of the street waving the paper in the air. They look at each other in a confused manner thinking she in some kind of lunatic. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is talking to Mrs. Harrison. "Oh, poor Cookie. I can still see her dewlap flapping in the breeze." Mrs. Harrison says in a very sad voice. "What's a dewflap?" Little Daphne asks. "No, sweetheart." Mrs. Harrison says as she kneels down. "It is dewlap. You see, all scent hounds have dewlaps. Especially basset hounds, oh, and some people have them to." "Oh, yeah! My Grandpa has one of those. But he's not a basset hound!" Everyone giggles at this remark. Suddenly the back doorbell rings. "I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Harrison wonders as she goes to answer it. Everyone waits patiently and listen to Mrs. Harrison opening the door. "Why hello, Velma!" greets Mrs. Harrison. "Hi, Mrs. Harrison." Velma replies in an exhausted voice. Off in the distance, Velma can still hear her mother calling, "Velma Dace Dinkley!" Velma suddenly yelps, "Hide me quick!" "Well, come on in." says Mrs. Harrison in a confused voice. Velma quickly does so and runs into the nearest closet.  
  
"Velma," Daphne asks, who had come out of the living room to find out what all the commotion was, "what's going on here?"  
  
"Mom's after me." Velma replies from behind the closet door.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Found a clue."  
  
"And your mom's mad at you for that?" Daphne asks puzzled.  
  
"And I also forgot to take out the recycling." Velma replies, "Well, I really didn't forget...I just didn't finish it...and...I'm dead."  
  
"Well, that's nice to know."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding." Daphne assures her friend. "But what clue did you find?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure it ties in with the mystery, yet. But it's interesting." Velma replies.  
  
"Velma," Mrs. Harrison's voice breaks the conversation, "it's safe to come out now. Your mother's gone."  
  
Velma breathes a sigh of relief as she exits the closet. "Where is everyone else?" she asks.  
  
"Over in the other room." Is the reply.  
  
"Velma," Fred says as the two girls enter the room with Mrs. Harrison, "did I hear something about you finding a clue?"  
  
"Yeah." Velma replies handing Fred the newspaper.  
  
Fred looks at it and says, "Wow! What a story!"  
  
"Like, what's amazing, Fred?" Shaggy asks approaching Fred.  
  
"What does it say Fred?" Daphne asks.  
  
"The New York Rangers defeated the Blue Jackets on June seventh!" Fred replies.  
  
"Oh, Fred!" Everyone groans.  
  
Well-known to everyone, Fred has one weakness—to go first to the sports section whenever he gets his hands on a newspaper.  
  
"I was taking about the story next to that." Velma says pointing it out to him. Freddie then looks at the other story and exclaims "Hey it's Cookie!!" "Yeah! It says that she won best in show at the dog show." Daphne says reading of Fred's shoulder. "Interesting, isn't it." Velma says.  
  
"Well, yeah but how does this link to the mystery?" Fred asks.  
  
"I'm not sure but don't you think that it's a little strange that she gets dognapped only a few days after she wins the dog show?"  
  
"Yeah, that is a little bit odd isn't it?"  
  
The gang reads the newspaper article a bit more and they decide to go to the place they saw the truck that had Scoob-Dumb in it. They look around a bit but the find know clue and no truck so they decide to go back to HQ.  
  
As they come out Scooby-dumb sees Cookie in the back of the truck they had him in, the truck was stuck in traffic. Scooby-Dumb instantly falls in love with her. He just stands there and looks at her. Scooby-Doo sees his brother just standing on the sidewalk he asks him what the matter and Scooby-dumb just points toward Cookie. Scooby alerts the gang. They turn to see the truck driving away with Cookie in the back. "Cookie!" they exclaims. "My baby." Scooby –Dumb say as he faints to the ground. 


	14. Scooby Dumb's Dream

As Scooby-Dumb runs through the corridors of an old deserted mansion, he stops and hears the whimpering of a dog off in the distance. He quickly climbs the stairs to find a room full of dog food and one cage in the corner, containing Cookie. "Hang on, Cookie!" he calls out to her, "Your lover boy's coming to save you!" Doing a karate chop, Dumb breaks open the cage and sweeps Cookie off her paws. "Oh, Dummy!" Cookie exclaims putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Once Dumb gets her out of the house, they sit down by an old oak tree by the stream and kiss.

However, unbeknownst to Scooby-Dumb, he is really sleeping in the Mystery Machine on top of Velma, whom he is dreaming to be Cookie. Apearantly, Velma is also dreaming that the one she loves is kissing her. The rest of the gang comes in to the van and look at them with a 'what the heck?' expression on their faces. They just stand there and look at the two on the floor. About a minute later, Velma and wakes up. She finds Scooby-dumb with his arms around her and her arms around him. She instantly looks at the gang looking down at her and asks herself, "What am I doing here?"

"Kiss me, baby!" Dumb yells out in his sleep.

"What?!" Velma asks as everyone else laughs.

"Cookie, my love, will you marry me?" Scooby-Dumb continues.

"Uh, no." Velma replies slightly embarrassed.

"Why not?" Scooby-Dumb reacts, "Don't you love me?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Dumb!" Velma yells, "I'm not Cookie!"

Scooby-Dumb instantly wakes up and looks at Velma laying on the floor. "Hey! How did you get here and what did you do with Cookie?"

"I don't know." Velma replies, "It was your dream. I usually don't go prying into other people's dreams."

"What were you dreaming about, Dumb?" Fred asks.

"Cookie." The dog replies dreamily.

"That Basset Hound?" everyone asks.

"Uh-huh." Scooby-Dumb replies then begins to sing, "More that a Basset, More than a Basset to me."

"I think you brother has been watching Saturday Night Fever too many times." Daphne whispers to Scooby.

"Like, I'd say!" Shaggy agrees as he grabs a sandwich and sings, "More than a sandwich, More than a sandwich to me." He then gobbles the whole thing down.

"Quit it, Shaggy." Fred says.

"Like, I bet you'll do the same thing to Daphne!" Shaggy defends himself.

Velma looks over at Daphne, who is blushing, and giggles lightly.

"Uncle Freddie," Little Daphne asks, pulling on Fred's sleeve, "are you in love with Daphne?"

"Come on, gang." Fred says in attempt to change the subject, "Remember, we've got a mystery to solve."

"Seems more like a romance." Velma comments, thus producing a roar of laughter.

"Like, I hope that doesn't mean that we're, like, going into the woods." Shaggy states.

"And what in the world makes you make such a statement?" Freddie asks.

"Like, I heard ghosts howling there last night." Shaggy replies.

"All the more for us to enter!" Velma exclaims with her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"You're really excited about going there aren't you, Velma?" Daphne asks.

Velma just smiles lightly and replies, "Anything to keep away from Dumb for a while."

"Hey!" Scooby-Dumb yells.

"Come on, you two." Velma scolds Scooby and Shaggy. They had been standing at he edge of the forest too scared to take a step into it. "Fred, Daphne and Dumb have already gone in, so what are you waiting for?" "Nothing." Shaggy replies, "but on account of that ghost on the loose, Scoob and me are, like, not going in." Velma puts her hands on her hips. "Don't make me use the 'Undesirable Method." She warns.

"Like, try it." Shaggy says crossing his arms across his chest, "We're not going in."

"Okay." Velma sighs, "I really hate to do this but..." Instantly, she grabs Scooby by the tail and Shaggy by the back of his pants and begins to pull them into the forest.

"Like, please, Velma." Shaggy cries as he and Scoob try to grab onto roots and large rocks, "I don't, like, have boxers on!"

"Thanks for telling me." Velma replies pulling harder.

Finally she stops drops the two on the ground. "Like, where are we?" Shaggy asks as he pulls up his pants.

"Directly in the center of the forest." Is the reply. "Now listen, you only have one option..."

"And, like, what is that?" Shaggy asks.

"Search for clues!" Velma yells out to him.

"Alright, alright." Shaggy gives in, "You win!"

Velma just smiles. "Now c'mon." She orders as she walks away. Slowly, the two boys follow.

After walking for a while, Shaggy leans over to Scooby and whispers, "Like, do you think it's time to, like, give Velma the slip?"

"Ruh-huh!" the dog pants. Instantly the two head off into another direction to the Mystery Machine for a little snack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for the shortness, but I've been keeping all my attention on A Hobbit Named Scooby-Doo, and I have no more fresh ideas for the time being.


	15. Mr Harrison's Discovery

Velma walks around in the woods thinking that Scooby and shaggy are following her, but she is actually alone. "Shaggy, I'm going to—." Velma turn around to realize that they were not there.

"_Well, how do you like that?" _She thinks. _" They've deserted me here in the woods. Oh, well I guess it will easier to find clues without the around." _Then all of a sudden Velma strips over a rock and loses her glasses. _"Oh, man!" _Velma thinks. _"Why, did I have to lose my glasses?"_

Velma wanders around for a while until she wanders into a place that seemed like an old mansion. She goes up the steps and inside. She hears something that sounds like whimpering and barking. "_Jinkies, I must have found the hide out of the dognapper." _Velma thinks. She crawls around for a while then hears voices. "We have to get rid of her!" A man's voice says. "Oh, can't we keep her?" A woman's voice asks. "You know, we shouldn't be doing any of this." Another man says.

"Shut up Mel!" The first man says.

"_I better get out of here!_" Velma thinks. Velma find her way to the door and crawls away.

Velma wanders in the forest for about five minutes and the amazingly finds her glasses. Unfortunately, she has no clue where she had been. After a few minutes of looking around she goes back to the mystery machine where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Guess what Gang!" Velma says happily.

"Don't tell me." Little Daphne starts. "Uh…you're getting contacts?"

"No, I— " Velma starts.

"Wait, I know!" Little Daphne says. " You met Chief-Sit-On-The-Fire-And-Put-It-Out, and you have a date with him!"

"No, I found—" Velma starts to say. Little Daphne opens her mouth to say something but before she can do so Fred cover it with his hand.

"What were you about to say?" Fred asks Velma.

"I found the hiding place of the dognappers!" Velma says.

"Wow! Where is it?" Daphne asks.

'I'm not sure." Velma says slowly.

"Velma, how can you find a place without know where it is?" Fred asks.

Velma blushes a little bit a then says, "I…lost my glasses."

"Oh boy, this is getting great!" Fred says sarcastically

"Sorry." Velma says quietly. "But, I did find the hiding place."

"Yeah, but how are you going to direct us there?" Fred asks.

"I don't know, but I do no it is some sort of mansion." Velma replies.

"Oh that's just fine!" Freddie exclaims, "You have been to where the dognappers are and you don't know where they are!"

"Can I help it if I loose my glasses all the time?" Velma yells back.

"But weren't Scooby and Shaggy supposed to be with you?" Asks Daphne.

Velma grabs a handy tire iron, "Yeah I was kinda wondering about that, boys." she says making a mean look to Shaggy and Scooby standing just a few feet away. "You know, Velma," Shaggy says backing off, "I'd like to stay with you but I think I hear my mother calling me. Well, actually, Scooby hears my mom calling me. You know what great hearing he has."

"Reah!" Scooby barks in agreement, "Rood rearing!" The two then turn tail and run off.

Daphne just watches the two run and begins to laugh, "I can't believe those two thought you was serious!"

"I was." Replies Velma.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Harrison's house, "Darling, "I don't think we will ever find Cookie again, those kids are doing their best but it's no use." Mrs. Harrison says sadly to her husband. "You are right, honey." Mr. Harrison concludes. "We should get another dog."

The couple goes to the computer and searches for 'Basset Hounds up for adoption'. "Ah, we got a result, let's see…" Matthew Harrison searches around. "Here, it says 'Basset Rescue of Ohio'." He clicks and then looks under 'Available Bassets'. He scrolls down.

"Oh my gosh. Darling, get over here. Quick!" Matthew calls. "What's the matter, Honey?" Mrs. Harrison says as she comes in from the kitchen "Did you find a dog for us?" "Better than that, I found Cookie!" Matthew exclaims happily.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Don't kill me. Instead, keep on reviewing!


	16. Cookie Is Found

Mrs. Harrison runs over to her husband and looks at the picture. Her jaw drops. "It really is our little Cookie!" Mrs. Harrison exclaims. "I…I don't believe it!" "Neither do I but it's true!" Matthew says. "Quick, get your jacket." Matthew instructs. "We are going to get her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time is it, uncle Freddie?" Little Daphne asks.

"Time for you to go to bed." Fred says, scooping little Daphne up.

"You're a kill joy!" Little Daphne yells.

"So are you." Freddie smiles.

"You a lame teaser!" Little Daphne says. "You can't even make up your own names!"

"Insults will get you nowhere."

"I didn't join the RAF to become a ruddy gopher!" Little Daphne yells.

"You aren't in the RAF and you aren't a gopher!" Fred contradicts.

"I know, I just heard that on Hogan's heroes." Little Daphne replies.

Just then the phone rings. "Hello." Fred says into the phone. "Yes, wow, alright we'll be there right away."

"What up, uncle Freddie?" Little Daphne asks.

"I can't talk now Daphne," Fred starts, "I need to call Daphne."

"You're talking to her."

"Not you," Fred groans, "The other Daphne."

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend!" Little Daphne concludes.

"Yeah," Fred says in a rush, the realizes what he said, he blushes, "Oh, whatever."

"You should asks her out sometime."

"I already have."

"Ooo, Did you kiss her?" She asks.

"Just shut up!"

"I'm confuzled!" little Daphne exclaims.

"You're an idiot!" Fred screams, "Now just shut up!"

"Well, that's a fine way to talk to me." Little Daphne says, crossing her arms.

Fred let out a loud groan then calls of Daphne. "Hey Daph, guess what."

"Hmm, you want to marry me?" Daphne says through the phone. "No, uh, I mean not now, but," Fred stammers," What I was going to say is that the Harrison's found Cookie

"Wow, I'll call Velma and Shaggy and we can meet at their house."

"No wait, the Harrison's called from a Basset rescue, they won't be at their house." Fred states.

"Okay, we'll meet there." Daphne says, hanging up.

"She shouldn't of hung up on you while you where proposing to her." Little Daphne says.

"I wasn't proposing to her," Fred fumes, "didn't your hear what I told her?"

"No, I wouldn't drop eaves while you were on the phone." She defends herself.

"It's eavesdrop and I bet you would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they are all at the rescue…

"Hi, I'm Erin!" A black haired comes prancing up to the gang, "Welcome to the Ohio Basset Rescue, may I interest you in a dog?"

"Reah, reah!" Scooby exclaims.

"Would you like to give up this dog," She asks, "We usually only take bassets but we can make an exception if you're desperate."

"Ro! Ro!"

Daphne steps up to Erin and says, "We are looking for a couple that are here, and we would like to talk to them."

"Oh, the Harrison's?" Erin says, "Yeah, nice couple, they really seem determined to get this dog, they're in the next room."

They gang enters the room but before Fred can get in Erin stop him. "Are you busy tonight, handsome?"

Daphne storms up and grabs Fred's arm. "He's not busy, but he's certainly not going to be busy with you!"

"Weird." Erin says.

Inside the other room….

"Like, Mr. Harrison!" Shaggy exclaims.

"Mystery Inc. How good to see you!" Mr. Harrison says, cheerfully. Mrs. Harrison comes walking up.

"Oh, Matthew," She smiles, hugging Cookie, "I can't believe it's her."

The gang comes up to Cookie and pats her. "Like, to bad Dumb isn't here." Shaggy says, scratching Cookie behind the ear.

"Why?"

"Because, like, he has a terrible crush on her." Shaggy explains.

"Why don't we call him?" Velma suggests. Fred dials up the Roger's house. Scooby dumb answers inn an extremely dumb voice, "Hello."

"Hey, dumb, we're at Ohio basset rescue and we found Cookie and—" The all off a sudden hangs up. A few seconds later, there is a knock at the door. Daphne opens it. Dumb comes rushing in.

"Cookie!" He exclaims. He rushes up to Cookie and kisses her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Pretty lame chapter, huh? I think so. But, I put it up anyway. This is not the end, I don't know if there is an end…yeah, whatever…Review!**


End file.
